


A Plan with a Few Holes

by Truetomorrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's knitting isn't always for the most altruistic reasons, and she may not be as sneaky as she thinks she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan with a Few Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my Livejournal, but I wanted to post something on here, while I'm working on newer fic. So um... Hope you like?

The click of the knitting needles is soothing. The feel of the soft yarn over her fingers is comforting. The knowledge of where the completed sweater will rest is arousing. But Hermione has practice at keeping her face neutral, and no one is the wiser at the thoughts she conceals—the slight flush on her face is understandable, given the temperature outside, and the small smiles that escape are common when she knits. All in all, she knows she appears calm and comfortable, if a little warm. 

Inside, however, Hermione is a riot of emotions and thoughts. Most of them involving the redhead seated next to her on the small sofa, the intended recipient of the sweater.With a grin of excitement, Hermione finishes her last stitch and begins binding off, humming gently to herself. She notices the small glances her friend makes at the item of clothing, and is reminded of the suspicious glances she still receives by house elves at Hogwarts. Stifling a giggle, Hermione holds up the completed sweater.

“For you! I’ve, well, I’ve never made a sweater before…” Voice trailing off slightly, Hermione looks at Ginny from beneath her eyelashes, knowing just how her friend will react.

True to form, Ginny’s eyes light up at the finished sweater, hand-knitted with some magical additions to make the process more seamless… though not enough to make it perfect. She doesn’t mention the spaces stitches had been dropped, or how it widens the closer to the bottom it gets—instead, she grabs the sweater and dashes off to the bathroom to put it on.

Hermione’s breath catches when Ginny returns. The sweater is actually well done for a first attempt, she feels, especially considering the sabotage she enacted. Once again, she plays off her real thoughts as uncertainty, glancing at Ginny through lashes lowered. She wonders if her face will get stuck this way, but decides the view makes up for any worry.

Just as estimated, the sweater clings to the tops of Ginny’s breasts and hugs her hips, while the dropped stitches allow just enough space to see what Hermione had hoped to see when she gave her friend a sweater in the middle of summer: Ginny had removed her bra. And the cooling charms around the room were having a delicious effect on the visible skin. Nipples hardening from the chill of a breeze from the Muggle fan Hermione had set up, Ginny grins.

“Hermione, I love it! A sweater without a giant ‘G’ and the most comfortable yarn I’ve ever felt. It’s going to be so cozy in the winter!” She is trying to cheer Hermione up, and while she does feel a soft tinge of guilt, Hermione relaxes her face and grins back at her friend.

“I’m glad you like it, Gin! Maybe I should just stick to scarves and hats for a while.” They both laugh, and Ginny leaves briefly to change back into her tank top. This time, when Ginny returns to the room, Hermione can’t help her soft gasp. Ginny is naked, hair ruffling slightly and nipples hard in that beautiful breeze created by the fans. She is also all smiles.

“You may be sneaky, but I have eyes.When I realized I was checking myself out in the mirror, and remembered how precise you normally are with the rest of your knitting… Hats are hard, for Merlin’s sake! Well,” She runs her hands through her hair and smiles sweetly at Hermione. “I thought, since I can’t sit still long enough to knit you something in return, I had to find some other way to repay your thoughtfulness.”

Hermione returns her sweet smile and pats the spot next to her. “Maybe I can find something to keep you entertained while seated. Though I don’t expect you to stay still.”


End file.
